


adventures in athleticism (and some practicing of medicine)

by Herenya



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, but don't worry alex is a doctor, minor injury to maggie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 15:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12584840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herenya/pseuds/Herenya
Summary: Maggie plays in a charity floor hockey tournament, and things go a little sideways for her.  luckily Alex is there to help





	adventures in athleticism (and some practicing of medicine)

The day had started so well.

Alex had treated her to breakfast (among other things) in bed, she’d managed to find that perfect temperature in the shower, and traffic was non-existent as she drove to the National City Sports Dome for the 1st Annual L-Corp/CatCo Floor Hockey Tournament to benefit the National City Children’s Hospital.

Maggie had played a little hockey in college, mostly on intramural teams on campus, and she missed it.  She jumped at the chance to put together a team from the NCPD and play a few games.  Combining a sport that she enjoyed with helping sick kids get better?  Maggie couldn’t think of a better way to spend her Saturday.

The tournament was going well for the NCPD team (they’d named themselves the LEOs, and they all thought it was hilarious).  They finished the first part of the day with five wins, good enough for first place.  They were three more wins away from taking the whole thing.

The first two games went by quickly, with the NCPD handily dispatching the teams from National City General Hospital, and a rather plucky team made up of individual entrants.  The final game was against the team from Edge Technologies, and Maggie was looking forward to beating them.

Things were going well until a few minutes before intermission.  Edge Tech was losing, and getting frustrated.  Things started getting nasty, then it happened.

Maggie was running toward the ball carrier, prepared to block his pass or steal the ball herself.  He saw her coming, and quickly sent the ball away before she got there.  For Alex, the next few seconds happened in slow motion: the man stopped abruptly, and held his stick vertically.  Maggie, unable to stop and believing he was going to run past her, instead ran straight into him, the stick slamming into her body in a line.  Her head snapped back as the end jammed up under her nose, but she didn’t fall.  Alex leapt to her feet, watching as Maggie tried to keep playing, before signalling for a substitute. When intermission was finally called, Alex rushed down to the floor.

“Maggie! Are you ok?”

“Yeah, I’m fine Danvers.  Just got my bell rung a bit” Maggie replied, glaring at the man who’d hit her.  "Why the hell would he stop like that?  And hold his stick up?  That's garbage, and dangerous.  He knew what he was doing"   At the look on Alex’s face, (the one that said she was dying to pull Maggie out of the game and check her over thoroughly for any sign of concussion), Maggie said ““It’s ok.  I’m fine. No headache, no nausea, no dizziness.  I promise you that I am fine.  Just angry.”  

“If that changes, do you promise to come out of the game?”  Alex couldn’t help worrying.  It looked like Maggie had been hit pretty hard.

“I promise babe.  Kiss me for luck?”  Grinning, Maggie accepted her kiss, then headed back to the bench to get ready for the second half.  “Let’s take these jackasses down, yeah?”  The team agreed loudly.

20 minutes later, the NCPD was crowned the victors, and Edge Technologies was banned from the tournament.  Alex wrapped her arms around Maggie from behind, and Maggie melted backwards.

“Celebratory drinks with the team?” Maggie asked.

“I think we should get you home instead” Alex replied.  At Maggie’s suggestive eyebrow waggle, Alex clarified. “You took a nasty hit.  I want to make sure everything’s ok.”  She lowered her voice so only Maggie could hear the next part. “You check out fine and I’ll give you all the congratulations you want.”

That was how Maggie found herself limping into the apartment, in rougher shape than she’d originally thought.  After changing into her pajamas, she stretched out on the couch and wrapped her arm over her eyes to block the light.  Almost immediately, she pulled her arm away with a yelp.

“Yeah, that’s what I was worried about” Alex said, carrying over an ice pack, and dimming the lights as she went.  “I think your nose is broken, babe.  Come on, sit up and let me see.”

Alex gently and carefully pressed around the bridge of Maggie’s nose, apologizing every time she winced.  When she finished, she urged Maggie to lay back down.

“So what’s the verdict, Doctor Danvers?” Maggie asked playfully.

“Nothing too serious, but your bridge is fractured.  You’re going to have a black eye tomorrow for sure.  I’m also concerned about a mild concussion, but we’ll keep an eye on that.”  Alex continued her examination.  “Split lip, that’s a bad scrape on your wrist, and I can see a hell of a bruise coming up on your thigh.  I prescribe ice for your face, a hot bath for your sore muscles and bruising, and lots of cuddles under the blankets later.”

“Soak with me?  And then we’ll watch Clue?”  Maggie asked hopefully.  If she wasn’t going to get any from Alex, then she should at least be able to watch her favourite movie.

“Yes, we can watch Clue” Alex agreed with a kiss to Maggie’s unbruised temple.

They didn’t make it to the movie that night; Maggie fell asleep in the tub, relaxed in Alex’s arms.  Alex roused her enough to get dried off and into clean pajamas, before carrying Maggie to their bed.

“How do you feel, my love?” Alex asked as she settled Maggie under the blankets.

“Flames….on the sides of my face…..” Maggie mumbled with a sleepy grin.

“Dork” Alex replied fondly.  “I promise we’ll watch your movie tomorrow.”

“Good.  Love you.  Thank you for looking after me” Maggie grasped Alex’s hand, and promptly fell asleep.

“Every time.  I love you.  Forever.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Maggie's injury is based on one I got while playing floor hockey. Alex is much nicer to Maggie than my friend was to me (she basically called me an idiot and tossed an ice pack at me). I'm on tumblr (@noracharlesandherdogasta), so feel free to drop by to say hey, talk about things, or see pictures of my dog (she's adorable)


End file.
